cansion de cuna
by beequeen64
Summary: al llegar al cuarto la puerta estaba con seguro, así que uso uno de sus prendedores, y la puerta se abrió, ella sintió un silencio profundo, solo una respiración leve debajo de las cobijas, Diana observo bien el bulto debajo de las sabanas, lentamente jalo las cobijas para revelar a su hermano, pero al tenerlo completamente a la vista, sus ojos se ensancharon, -¿Martin?-
1. Chapter 1

**MARTIN MISTERY NO ES DE MI PROPIEDAD, EN SI YO RESPETO TODO DEREDCHO DE AUTOR DE ESTA OBRA, MAS DEL CRADOR DEL COMIC, ALFREDO CASTELLI.**

Este es un nuevo finc de Martin Mistery, como he dicho es mi personaje favorito y no lo suelto, para nada, así les presento este nuevo fic respecto a él,

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**CAPITULO UNO.**

Era una tarde de invierno en la cuidad de Torrington, Diana leía una de sus novelas favoritas, estaba tan concentrada que no vio llegar a Martin con dos tasas de chocolate caliente, ella estaba tan sumergida en recodar lo que avía leído que cuando ella se levanto Martin estaba por encima de ella, logrando hacer que derramara las tazas, por suerte Diana se aparto rápido para no ser quemada, pero no dijo lo mismo de su libro,

-¡Martin Mistery! Mira lo que has hecho, ¿Qué no puedes tener algo de cuidado? Bruto-

-hey, yo solo…-

-no, siempre eres un completo descuidado, mira mi libro y es una novela resiente del doctor de amor y su novela está completamente agotada-

-de igual forma Di, ese sujeto es un charlatán,-

-tu que sabes de charlatanes, señor no me pierdo la sección paranormal, ¿Cómo sabes que no hay charlatanes ahí?- ella empujo a su hermano salió de su vista,

-bueno, pero no deberías enojarte tanto hermanita- a esas palabras Diana se paro,

-no me llames hermana, tu y yo no somos de la misma sangre, - las palabras de Diana por un minuto se quedaron en el aire, pero Martin conocía el temperamento de Diana, avía que darle espacio, el tomo el libro del piso,

-no, esta tan estropeado- él lo seco con su sudadera, y lo llevo a su cuarto, ahí se sentó en su laboratorio, y comenzó a escanear cada página del libro,

-tal vez no pueda conseguir otra copia pero por lo menos tratar de reparar este, pero necesitare una nueva portada, tal vez usando una de un libro viejo,- Martin miro a todos lados pero los únicos libros que tenia eran puros de ciencia ficción o historietas,

-felicidades Martin acabas de darte cuenta que eres un inmaduro, humm, eso la tienda de antigüedades tendrá algún libro viejo que pueda usar- e rubio guardo su laboratorio y se dispuso a ir a la ciudad,

-solo espero que el tiempo que no esté Di se relaje un poco, aveces odio verla si-

Mientras tanto Diana estaba en su cuarto terminado en su ordenador una tarea, ella no entendía como su hermano podía ser tan inmaduro, infantil y descuidado, recordó la vez que su tía le regalo un hámster,

_**-hey Martin mira lo llamare esponjoso- dijo una niña castaña,**_

_**-suena a comida- dijo un niño rubio con un par de gafas, y cabello caído,**_

_**-no te lo vas a comer, es mío-**_

_**-por favor Di, quien come hámster- el rubio se acomodo la gafas,**_

_**-Martin tu vas a cuidarlo mientras voy al campamento- Diana le entrego la jaula,**_

_**-pero, yo también quería ir- dijo Martin,**_

_**-lo siento hijo, el doctor dijo que tu asma no te lo permite,- dijo su padre llevando una maleta,**_

_**-tranquilo Martin, te traeré un recuerdo- Diana salió de ahí,**_

_**Cuando la niña volvió encontró una jaula bacia,**_

_**-¿Dónde está?-pregunto a su hermano que estaba dormido muy temprano,**_

_**-¿Qué cosa?-**_

_**-el hámster dijiste que lo cuidarías-**_

_**-ahí estaba lo deje ahí en la noche-**_

_**-pues no está Martin Mistery, como te odio-**_

-odiar es una palabra tan fuerte, no lo odio- Diana se quedo pensado, al parecer el coraje se le avía bajado por una razón, pero la verdad era que a ella le avía costado encontrar ese libro,

-tal vez tenga que disculparme- pero al ir al cuarto de su hermano no lo encontró y extrañada fue a buscarlo a toda la escuela,

-Java-

-¿Diana, hambre?- el cavernícola el ofreció,

-no, Java solo quería saber si has vista a Martin-

-si Jaba ver todos los días- al responder Diana supuso que tenía que encontrar una manera más adecuada de preguntar por su hermano al cavernícola,

-si, pero no ha pasado hoy por aquí-

-Java, no ver Martin desde que llevar tazas de chocolate para ti y el-

-ha así que llevaba una para mí-

-Martin suponer que Diana tener frio, grados ser más bajo- Diana sonrió nerviosa, a donde avía ido Martin entonces,

-Gracias Java, iré a buscarlo-

-avisar si verlo- dijo el cavernícola y Diana le sonrió para asentir,

Martin llego a la tienda de antigüedades en busca del libro, encontró varios con algunas portadas en mal uso,

-¿puedo ayudarte?- la mujer que atendía se acerco a él,

-busco un libro al que pueda usar su portada, necesito arreglar otro- dijo Martin,

-son los únicos que tengo, ¿Qué libro quieres arreglar?-

-el de ese autor al que llaman "el doctor de amor"-

-ha ese charlatán-

-si, pero el libro es de mi hermana- Martin se rasco la nuca, la mujer sonrió,

-quieres arreglar el libro de tu hermana-

-sí, yo bueno fue mi culpa, eso es todo-

-puede que tenga alguno menos desgastado abajo, solo espera aquí- dijo la mujer bajando, Martin se dio cuenta que era algo vieja, pero parecía moverse como una joven, el curioso por la tienda encontrando algunos amuletos, y reliquias que parecía reconocer, la mujer llego despacio y vio al adolecente revisar una piedra antigua, ella se acerco y Martin pego un brinco del susto tirando la piedra, y cayendo en el suelo,

-no era mi intención asustarte- la mujer lo ayudo a levantarse,

-yo, la pagare lo siento- dijo el rubio,

-tranquilo esta fue un obsequio, no costaba mucho, no es gran perdida, - ella le entrego el libro,

-genial, la portada está intacta-

-si, es de mi colección personal, uno que ya no leía, te servirá para arreglar el libro de tu hermana,- la mujer sonrió,

-gracias, -

Diana ya no encontrando as u hermano, pensó que estaría enojado porque le dijo cosas terribles, y decidió ir a su cuarto a terminas sus deberes, ella se disculparía en el desayuno o en alguna de las clases,

Martin entro a su cuarto, y siguió con la reparación del libro, las hojas del libro estaban como nuevas gracias a la tecnología del centro, y tal vez la portada no sería la misma pero el libro estaría bien,

-bien, termine, mañana le entregare el libro, y tal vez eso haga que me disculpe- Martin sintió demasiado sueño, miro la hora, y no era tan tarde, creyó que sería el hecho de que camino hasta casi el final de la ciudad, y se cambio y se metió a la cama, el rubio se quedo dormido de inmediato,

En la mañana Diana imagino ver a su hermano, pero he no estaba ahí, y decidió que tal vez lo vería en alguna clase,

-Señorita Lombard, ¿alguna idea de por qué su hermanastro no está en la clase?- le pregunto el maestro de geografía, y Diana negó con la cabeza y el maestro solo hiso una mueca, al terminar la clase, Diana se dirigió directamente al cuarto de su hermano, sintió un nudo en su estomago, si por el frio se avía enfermado, o seguía enojada con ella, era lo único que pasaba por su mente, **al llegar al cuarto la puerta estaba con seguro, así que uso uno de sus prendedores, y la puerta se abrió, ella sintió un silencio profundo, solo una respiración leve debajo de las cobijas, Diana observo bien el bulto debajo de las sabanas, lentamente jalo las cobijas para revelar a su hermano, pero al tenerlo completamente a la vista, sus ojos se ensancharon,**

**-¿Martin?- **


	2. Chapter 2

**MARTIN MISTERY NO ES DE MI PROPIEDAD, EN SI YO RESPETO TODO DERECHO DE AUTOR DE ESTA OBRA, MAS DEL CREADOR DEL COMIC, ALFREDO CASTELLI.**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

La joven castaña se rasco sus ojos color jade, no lo creía quien estaba en esa cama podía o no ser su hermano, pero al fin y al cabo, ¿no avía lidiado ya con cuanta cosa paranormal? Solo que esa vez, lo que veía era totalmente, improbable, ella suavemente se incoo en el pie de la cama, y toco el suave rostro del rubio, era más suave de lo que recordaba, su suave respirar ese que te expresaba un dormir tan profundo, toco su espalda con cuidado,

-Martin- ella llamo tranquilamente, moviendo un poco el pequeño cuerpo en la cama, los ojos castaños se abrieron, dando un mirar más tierno, un bostezo enterneció mas el corazón de su hermanastra,

-¿en qué loca pasada paranormal te fuiste a meter hermano?- ella dio un suspiro, y el pequeño miro a su alrededor,

-¿papi?- sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas a no encontrar al susodicho,

-¿Martin que no me reconoces?- ella se apuntaba con el dedo, en eso el niño comenzó a llorar, Diana se a figuro que debería tener por lo menos unos dos años,

-ya, ya, tranquilo, el no está aquí, pero me dijo que te cuidara- la voz de Diana sonaba cariñosa y tranquila, el pequeño ahora solo sollozaba,

-bien, todo está bien, OK,- ella miro a todos lados al ver que las lagrimas no cesaban, pero por lómenos avía dejado de gritar, ella recordó el viejo oso de peluche que su hermano cargaba de antes de cumplir los catorce años, ella corrió al armario y rezo por que todavía estuviera allí, y si en una caja casi hasta el rincón, ella trato de alcanzarla pero su altura no se lo permitía, uno de sus dedos toco la caja y logro acercarla, pero perdió el equilibrio y termino en el piso con todo lo que Martin guardaba en esa caja, una pequeña risa se escucho y Diana se saco un cuadernillo de la cara,

-ahora si te ríes no,- ella lo miro serio, Martin bajo de la cama y tomo al oso que cayó a un lado de la castaña,

-momo- dijo con un aire de inocencia, el pequeño Martin se sentó en el suelo, y abraso el oso color café afelpado,

-debo creer, que no tienes idea de lo que está pasando, - Diana se acerco al pequeño, y acaricio su suave cabello, el pequeño le sonrió, pero de su barriguita salió un pequeño ruido,

-creo que no tienes que decirme que tienes hambre, - ella lo tomo en brazos,

-si salimos ahora todos los demás estarán en clases, - ella suspiro al ver la pequeña piyama que el niño traía,

-sin duda en tu verdadera edad en verdad sigues sin madurar- ella suspiro, y el niño dio una risa, la castaña camino por los pasillos sigilosamente, estaban a punto de llegar al comedor,

-¡Diana!- su mejor amiga la llamo, y ella se quedo petrificada,

-ha, hola Jenny-

-ya me preguntaba dónde estabas metida, tu y Martin- Diana no se avía dado la vuelta, pero en eso la risa de Martin delato a Diana,

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué traes un niño?- Jenny miro directamente al pequeño,

-Jenny yo-

-baya, es igualito a Martin dime…- Diana estaba a punto de caer por no tener una escusa,

-apuesto que es su hermanito- Dijo por fin Jenny,

-bueno, algo así,-

-ya entiendo porque han estado faltando, pero por qué no me habían dicho de este angelito- Jenny jugaba con la cabellera de Martin, y él se aferraba mas a Diana, buscando su protección, Diana entendió que su hermano estaba en un gran problema,

-vera Jenny, mi padre no podían cuidarlo esta semana así que-

-tú Martin lo cuidad, y como es de costumbre el te dejo sola con la carga y esta vagabundeando en algún lugar,- Diana estaba sorprendida de la habilidad de Jenny parea hacer suposiciones, cosa en común con su hermano,

-sí, eso paso, ahora lo estoy buscando, pero el pequeño aaaaa…-

-"un nombre Diana piensa en un nombre"- en eso la barriguita de Martin volvió a sonar pero esta vez el comenzó a llorar,

-imagino que tiene hambre- Jenny miro a Diana,

-sì, íbamos a la cafetería, ahora,- ella camino lejos de su amiga, cuando por in llego Java estaba listando todo para la hora del almuerzo, Diana entro y Jaba miro primero al pequeño,

-bebe de Diana- dijo el cavernícola, Diana se puso roja,

-claro que no, Java él es Martin algo lo trasformo en un Bebe,- ella susurro, y entraron a la cocina,

-¿Por qué Martin bebe?- pregunto el cavernícola,

-no lo sé, - Diana saco de la nevera un manzana, y Java la pico, y se la dio a Martin el comenzó a comer,

-ver tierno- el rio,

-sì, se supone que los bebes así son, -

-avisa a centro- dijo el grandote, ella miro la mano de Martin,

-imagino que el reloj u, está en el cuarto, ¿puedes cuidarlo mientras voy por él? No quiero que todos me vean extraño,

-Java cuida, - el cavernícola sonrió,

-gracias Jav, regreso en un rato- pero Martin la tomo de la camisa, y le mostro unos ojos de miedo, ella sintió un vuelco en su corazón,

-voy a bolveber te lo prometo- ella le dijo dulcemente, ella se separo de él y salió a buscar el reloj, Java vio venir a unos alumnos y dejo solo al niño en la cosina, Martin comenzó a sentirse solo y se alejo de la cocina,

Java seguía sirviendo y cuando termino, busco al pequeño,

-Martin- llamo,

-hey, Martin, jugar escondidas, bien un dos tres por Martin, y se asomo debajo del fregadero pero no lo encontró,

-¿Martin?-

Diana llego al cuarto de su hermano, y busco por todos lados, hasta debajo de la cama, su impaciencia comenzaba a serla jalarse los pelos hasta que recordó la caja, ella avía guardado todo, antes de Salir, ella saco la caja y la vacio toda en la cama, y salió el reloj, en eso java, llego corriendo,

-Java, ¿Dónde está Martin?- el puso cara de susto y los dos gritaron,

Jenny caminaba por el jardín cuando vio a un pequeño jugando en el borde de la fuente, al principio se extraño, pero en eso ella corrió lo mas que pudo para alcanzar al pequeño a que no se callera,

-huí, estuvo cerca- ella miro al pequeño, y vio que su oso estaba en el agua,

-ya veo, ¿querías darle un baño al oso?- ella sonrió, en eso Java y Diana buscaban frenéticos por toda la escuela,

-acabo de recibir un diploma por ordenada y responsable en todas mis materias, y pierdo a un bebe, en menos de diez minutos. Diana salió corriendo en eso Jenny iba entrando con el niño en brazos, ella se quedo mirando, Diana se detuvo,

-¿perdiste algo Diana?- ella se volteo y vio a Jenny con un pequeño semidormido y un oso húmedo,

-¿Qué paso?-

-nada, imagino que creyó que el oso tenia calor, pero como te descuidaste o acaso Martin-

-no, fui yo la descuidada, debi prestar más atención-

-sabes mi mama decía que un bebe es como un tatuaje en la cara-

-¿Cómo?-

-si, es un compromiso, - Jenny le sonrió al pequeño, y se lo entrego a Diana,

-gracias Jenny, no sabría que aria si algo malo le pasara-

MOM escribía en su ordenador cuando su puerta se abrió y entro Billy seguido de Java y Diana,

-MOM tenemos que hablar-

-no sé si pueda espera, sabes tengo a media galaxia esperando a…- ella levanto la vista y noto el pequeño bulto que la castaña sostenía, las ojos de la gerente estaban clavados en el pequeño rubio de ojos castaños que abrasaba a Diana como si el miedo corriera por sus venas,

-ha, MOM esto no es nada bueno-

-¿Qué fue lo que hiso Martin esta vez?- MOM pregunto,

-no estoy segura, en la mañana que fui a buscarlo el ya estaba así, bueno ayer estaba muy bien- dijo Diana,

-ya veo,-ella miro al pequeño,

-Billy, hay que hacer un análisis en su pequeño cuerpo, tal vez alguna, pócima o algún conjuro-

-si, MOM-

-Diana vamos, - Billy salió de la oficina seguido por MOM, Java y Diana,

La castaña no podía lograr que Martin la soltara, el tenia demasiado miedo a los enfermeros del centro,

-Martin no te van a hacer daño- ella trato de calmarlo, MOM dio una aceptación a un enfermero y el inyecto un sedante, Martin dio un poco de llanto pero pronto se quedo dormido,

-¿era necesario?- pregunta Diana

-lo siento, Diana, pero debemos saber si lo que le ocurre es malo o si se puede corregir,-

-lo sé, pero se ve tan inocente- ella lo recostó en la camilla, y salió junto con MOM,

-bien, ¿Cuál fue la última vez que viste a Martin?- pregunto MOM,

-ayer el derramo chocolate en mi libro favorito y luego peleamos-

-no suena a algo fuera de lo común- dijo Billy,

-después Martin desapareció de la academia, no lo encontraba por ningún lado, imagine que seguía enojado así que deje de buscarlo,

-¿alguien más lo vio?- pregunto MOM,

-no estoy segura,-

-Diana, esto es extraño, no avía tenido reportes de esto en ningún lado, puede que las cosas no se resuelvan pronto-


	3. Chapter 3

La otra vez que estaba viendo tercer milenio con mi madre, empecé a tener ideas de varios fics, es un charlatán, pero que buenas ideas da este charlatán, les recomiendo que si no tienen idea de que escribir lo vean un ratito,

Jajajajajajaja,

O también Alienígenas encéntrales da buenas ideas, les diría que también Extra normal, pero mejor les recomiendo ver videos de leyendas urbanas en internet.

A lo que uno ve para tener buenas ideas,

Bien los dejo con el siguiente capítulo,

A si tienen ideas o comentarios para mejorar este fic, se los agradeceré, verán estoy fuera de mi zona de confort.

pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

Martin era un bulto pequeño tendido en la cama, Diana lo creía tan indefenso sus pensamientos bajaban en tratar de entender lo que estaba pasando, ella lanzo un sus piro, y se recargo en la silla,

-sabes, hermano, yo lamento haberte gritado, pero sabes ¡es que aveses me vuelves loca!- ella hiso un pequeña rabieta, pero observo a su hermano, le parecía tan tierno,

-bueno, no eres tan malo, me gusta cuando me das esos regalos de cumpleaños que yo realmente no esperaba, o cuando me rescatas de esos seres,- ella volvió a acariciar su cabello, se avía vuelto adicta a ello,

-Diana- la voz de MOM sonó detrás de Diana y ella salto de un susto,

-a MOM, - Diana se levanto del suelo, la gerente dio una pequeña sonrisa,

-necesito hablar contigo- la mujer estaba seria entonces,

-¿Qué pasa?- Diana savia lo que pasaba pero era como si no quisiera escuchar nada que no fuera la cura para su hermano,

-el cuerpo de Martin, parece haber absorbido una clase de energía, no es maligna pero parece ser muy fuerte- MOM hiso una pausa,

-por ahora no tenemos forma de revertir el proceso, o lograr sacar esa energía de Martin,-

-quiere decir que no hay forma de volver lo a la normalidad- Diana estaba al borde del colapso, en eso Martin comenzó a despertar, y al abrir sus ojos, se sintió asustado,

-papa- dijo sollozando, pero al ver a Diana se calmo y le dio los brazos,

-Ho, ven aquí- Diana lo cargo y lo meneo un poco,

-seguiremos tratando de encontrar algún remedio, por ahora te daré algunas cosas para que puedas cuidarlo, Billy y Java te ayudaran en lo que puedan- MOM miro a Diana, tratando de que ella se calmara,

-bien, gracias- respondió Diana, con una sonrisa, MOM iba a salir de la habitación,

-a otra cosa, si notas cualquier otra cosa extraña, o ocurre algo ásemelo saber,-

-claro, MOM-

La noche está cayendo, y en un lugar lejano de las sombras apareció una mujer vestida de negro, tenía una silueta perfecta y un cabello bien recogido en una cola de caballo, llevaba un vestido negro, y unos tacones altos, ella caminaba junto al rio del Nilo mientras las estrellas brillaban en lo más alto, un cuervo negro como la noche apareció junto a ella y se detuvo en su hombro,

-bien, ¿la encontraste?- ella pregunto en tono altanero, firme, el cuervo solo grazno,

-eres un buen cuervo, veamos como mi hermanita responde a esto- en eso la mujer se envolvió en las sombras y desapareció dejando al cuervo volar de nuevo a las estrellas,

Diana dormía apaciblemente, cuando un movimiento a su lado la despertó, ella al principio se asusto pero al ver en la obscuridad al pequeño rubio, dio un suspiro,

-Martin, son las dos de la mañana- ella observaba su despertador, y decidió que tal vez debía encender la luz,

-sabes mañana tengo un examen importante y…- Martin dio un puchero,

-mama no…-

-ha, bueno ella,- Diana recordó que su madre avía muerto cuando el apenas avía cumplido los cuatro años,

-se que la extrañas, pero miro aquí estoy contigo- ella lo abrazo,

-mama, qui… ero- Diana se sorprendió de la frase,

-yo lo sé Martin, pero ella no puede venir ahora, - se le partía el corazón, ella lo mecía de un lado a otro tratando de que se volviera a dormir, cuando por fin Martin callo dormido de nuevo, ella lo acomodo en la cama, y al notar la hora supo que ella solo dormiría una hora, se recostó a él lado de Martin, por lo menos descansaría los ojos,

-Diana- escucho la puerta, y la castaña se levanto, noto lo tarde que era, y abrió la puerta,

-he, Billy- Diana se sorprendió,

-¿no estás lista?- Billy le pregunto entrando a su cuarto,

-ha, yo me quede dormida, - ella corrió al baño,

-¿tuviste problemas?- Billy le pregunto,

-¡Ha bueno, Martin no podía dormir!- Diana salió cambiada y mal peinada,

-bien, debo correr vendré a la hora del almuerzo- Diana corrió lejos de su cuarto,

-bien, suerte- Billy se sentó en la cama, y observo que Martin no se avía despertado,

-si que no dejaste dormir a Diana- el marciano sonrió,

Diana corrió y entro rápido a su clase de Historia,

-me alegra que nos acompañe señorita Lonbard, imagino ¿que sabe la razón de por qué su hermano tampoco nos acompaña?- el maestro pregunto,

-bueno, el tubo que salir de viaje- Diana hiso caso de las instrucciones que MOM le avía dado,

-bueno, imagino que el director-

-si, el tiene la carta de mi padre- Diana no se sentía bien mintiendo, pero sería el segundo dia que Martin no se presentaría a clases,

-bien, tome asiento, empezaremos leyendo la página 490 del…- Diana se sentó y saco su libro, pero sus pensamientos estaban en otro sitio,

-"si Martin no vuelve a la normalidad, no imagino cual podría ser la escusa de centro, ¿Qué le diría mi madre, o a papa? Se volverán locos, y que pasara si mi hermano está condenado a estar atrapado en los dos años por todo su vida,"-

-señorita Lonbard, le importaría seguir la lectura- Diana se petrifico,

-ha, yo me perdí en la lectura- ella dijo y todos se rieron pero el maestro los callo,

-bien, quiero hablar con usted despues de la clase- Diana asintió y otro compañero siguió la lectura, al terminar Diana se acerco al maestro,

-bien quiero saber lo que está mal con su hermano- el maestro le pidió con un ademan que se sentara,

-yo, bueno- Diana no savia de explicaciones,

-entiendo que la preocupación es un factor que no le permita concentrarse, y la ausencia de su hermano no es solo un simple viaje ¿o sí?- el maestro se cruzo de brazos, y Diana solo negó con la cabeza, a eso el maestro lanzo un suspiro,

Diana se sentía mal por mentir, aunque lo que le conto al maestro no estaba tan lejos de la realidad, ella regreso a su cuarto con algo de comer, para ella, Billy y Martin,

-hey, Billy- ella entro y escucho unas risas, y Java lanzaba a Martin al aire, y Billy solo esperaba el momento en tener que atraparlo,

-Ho, Diana llegaste- Billy parecía tan feliz,

-veo que se divierte,- ella puso las cosas en su escritorio y saco a Martin de los brazos de Java,

-si, Java divertir con Martin- dijo el gran hombre,

-les traje de comer- Diana sentó al niño en la silla,

-bien, pero tengo que ir con MOM, hay algunos análisis- Billy abrió un portal, y se despidió de Diana,

-¿Java tienes hambre?- Diana pregunto,

-no, Java ya comió, y tener que ir a turno en cafetería- dijo el cavernícola,

-bueno, imagino que seremos yo y Martin- Java sonrió y salió del cuarto,

-¿tienes hambre o tienes algún pendiente?- la castaña pregunto con ironía, y Martin solo se rio,


	4. Chapter 4

**Lamento la tardanza para subir este capítulo, en fin espero lo sigan disfrutando, y cualquier queja o sugerencia tengo los oídos bien abiertos, agradezco sus ánimos para continuar este finc, y así lo hare, solo les pido algo de paciencia, **

**MARTIN MISTERY NO ES DE MI PROPIEDAD, EN SI YO RESPETO TODO DERECHO DE AUTOR DE ESTA OBRA, AS DEL CREADOR DEL COMIC, ALFREDO CASTELLI.**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"la soledad, era lo que primero se sintió, al caminar por una academia solo y sin sonido, el lugar era tétrico, a pesar de que esa mañana avía más de una docena de estudiantes, entonces, se pregunto el por qué, esa mañana no avía nadie en aquel lugar, sus pasos se apresuraron al notar los primeros rayos de sol, aparecer por los ventanales, más que una escuela, parecía más una mansión, pronto se encontró deambulando por los pasillos principales donde se encontró con un rubio, que subía las escaleras hacia la biblioteca,

-Martin- exclamo, pero era como si su voz no sonara en aquel lugar, muerta de miedo porque su hermano no la viera, se echo a correr hacia el, subiendo las mismas escaleras que para ese momento, se le hicieron eternas, estando en la cima de la Biblioteca, ella vio a su hermano parado en las ventanas del fondo, viendo el amanecer,

-Martin- se acerco, pero el solo dio una pequeña vista hasia ella, pronunciando unas palabras que nunca se escucharon, eso la asusto, el rostro de su hermano era triste y su expresión irreconocible,

-Martin, ven conmigo- ella quería decir, pero el rubio solo volteo la mirada a la ventana de nuevo donde una luz apareció, y pronto una mujer de aspecto angelical apareció, dio una sonrisa a la castaña, y puso una mano en el hombro de Martin, el dio una vuelta para mirar a la que había sido su hermana por ese tiempo, y después le dio una sonrisa, de esas que fingía cuando las cosas estaban irremediablemente mal,

-por favor- ella extendió su brazo, para que él lo tomara, pero en eso una luz invadió a las dos figuras en frente de ella, y comenzaron a desaparecer, la desesperación obligo a la castaña a correr hasia ellos, pero simplemente desaparecieron,

-¿Martin?- ella se petrifico, y al sentir en su corazón que no volvería verlo, ella no aguanto más,

-¡Martin!-"

El amanecer en Torrington, era un espectáculo hermoso, en días de invierno era lo que las parejas disfrutaban mas, Diana era la única en ir a verlo sola, disfrutaba de ese hermoso espectáculo, pero esa mañana de sábado, era algo que no iría a ver, se sentía atormentada, avía sido un sueño el cual ella no deseaba volver a tener, pero…

-solo un sueño- ella miro a su hermano, a su lado, dormido tranquilamente, ante el calor de las cobijas, ella sonrió, era dulce e inocente, una lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos,

-Diana esta ahí- la voz de su mejor amiga sonó detrás de su puerta,

-a si Jenny, dame un minuto- ella salió de la cama, algo apurada despertando al niño rubio, y se limpio las lagrimas de los ojos, y fue abrir la puerta, dejando solo a Martin en la cama, las voces fuera de la habitación resonaban como eco, algo curioso para un niño, el bajo sus pies al piso, y dio un bostezo, cuando algo curioso apareció en la ventana, el niño corrió a ver qué era lo que se movía fura, una especie de peluche negro, y feo, que emitió un sonido horrible, pero eso no pareció asustarlo, solo le llamo más la atención,

-feo- dijo el niño, tratando de de llamar la atención del ser, fuera de la ventana, el cual, recibió respuesta un graznido,

-ya veo- Jenny sintió algo de pena por su amiga,

-bueno, así que tengo un par de cosas que hacer, esta mañana,- Diana, comenzó a querer alegar a su amiga,

-bien, pero, llámame si necesitas algo, y tranquila cuando Martin entre en razón el regresara, por lo regulas los hombres tienen esa costumbre cuando se sienten presionados-

-gracias, Jenny, - Diana se sentía la peor amiga del mundo, pero el centro era un secreto entre Martin y ella, debía serlo, si Jenny se enterara de que el fanatismo de su hermano si existía viviría aterrada el resto de su vida, con miedo,

-¿miedo?- ella entro a su cuarto nuevamente, el miedo no era algo que ella no hubiera sentido, todo el tiempo ella tenía miedo, ese miedo que ahora parecía hacerse realidad poco a poco, un graznido la saco de sus pensamientos, y encontró a el pequeño Martin parado en la ventana, jugando con el cuervo,

¿Quién es tu amigo?- ella abrió la ventana, y el pájaro no se movió, Diana se aterro, avía tenido una misión terrorífica con unos cuantos cuervos hace unos meses,

-chu, chu- ella trato de alejarlo, pero a pesar de eso el cuervo no se movió,

-pajarraco- Diana se enojo y cerró la ventana, Martin dio una pequeña risita,

-her...mana- dijo el pequeño con el rostro iluminado, Diana lo miro extrañada, el niño se rio y corrió hasia la cama a agarrar su oso,

-Martin- ella se acerco al niño, y lo miro profundamente a los ojos, pero el pequeño solo siguió jugando,

-te extraño mucho, hermano- Diana dio un suspiro, y se dirigió al baño, el cuervo que avía estado observando desde la ventana, dio un graznido y salió volando lejos de la ventana, Diana decidió que tal vez debía ir a buscar respuestas a la ciudad, ella salió de la academia con el pequeño en brazos, decidida a ir sola a buscar respuestas a la ciudad, pero todo era extremadamente tranquilo, nadie avía visto nada extraño, y ningún reporte de hechos paranormales, ella después de recorrer varias tiendas de a donde seguro su hermano se pudo haber metido, decidió sentarse un poco en el parque, donde varios niños jugaban, ella sentó a su lado a Martin, quien quedo hipnotizado por el jugar de los demás niños,

-¿Por qué no vas a jugar con ellos Martin?- Diana sonrió, y el rubio solo corrió hasia donde los demás jugaban,

-que lindo niño,- una mujer de aspecto joven y con un vestido negro y corto se sentó al lado de Diana,

-a gracias- Diana no sabía que responder,

-pero eres demasiado joven, para ser su madre- la mujer le sonrió,

-a él es mi hermano- Diana dijo más tranquila,

-eso imagine,- la mujer observo al niño jugar con otros en la resbaladilla, y después volteo a un árbol a ver un cuervo negro, que grazno ante la mirada,

-¿usted tiene hijos?- Diana al fin pregunto, tratando de no ser grosera,

-tenia, dos hijos, pero el destino fue cruel y me los arrebato- a mujer dijo sin una expresión de tristeza, se veía tranquila, a Diana le pareció extraño,

-bueno, eso fue hace mucho,- la mujer volteo a ver a Diana y ambas sonrieron,

-debió ser difícil-

-lo fue, pero el tiempo es el mejor remedio para todo mal del corazón, - la mujer se levanto, para irse,

-pero el tiempo ahora se agota, debes encontrar la fuente y ser fuerte, sino lo perderás, y ni niño ni hombre será- Diana se quedo helada, pero cuando busco a la mujer no la encontró en ningún lado, se levanto para ver a donde se avía ido, pero al voltear a ver a la banca en la que estaba sentada, solo vio al cuervo parado,

-¿la fuente?- la confusión la invadió más, ella fue adonde Martin estaba, y decidió regresar a la escuela,

-vamos Martin, empieza a hacer frio- ella lo cargo en sus brazos, y después de un tiempo noto al cuervo nuevamente en los arboles d Torrington,

-definitivamente, esto es algo muy extraño,- la castaña entro al edificio rápidamente, chocando con algunos alumnos que la miraban extraño, pero a pesar de eso ella corrió a su cuarto, la mujer de negro observaba mas lejos entre los arboles del bosque.

-aquí te espero, Soraya, sé que no estás muy lejos- el día comenzaba a llegar a su fin y las primeras sombras en el bosque aparecieron rápidamente, y la mujer desapareció en ellas.


	5. Chapter 5

**Lamento la tardanza para subir este capítulo, en fin espero lo sigan disfrutando, y cualquier queja o sugerencia tengo los oídos bien abiertos, agradezco sus ánimos para continuar este finc, y así lo hare, solo les pido algo de paciencia, **

**MARTIN MISTERY NO ES DE MI PROPIEDAD, EN SI YO RESPETO TODO DERECHO DE AUTOR DE ESTA OBRA, AS DEL CREADOR DEL COMIC, ALFREDO CASTELLI.**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-¿fuente?- Diana estaba despierta a media noche, avía informado a MOM sobre el acontecimiento con la mujer, y ahora no podía sabiendo que su hermano estaba en peligro, la respuesta de MOM fue mantener la calma y esperar el amanecer, pero el miedo en el corazón de Diana se presentaba a cada latido,

-no dejare que te aleguen de mi, Martin- ella estaba al lado del pequeño que dormía pacíficamente, la noche avanzo mas, y Diana comenzó a caer dormida, era un sueño muy profundo, la melodía de una canción, entraba por sus oídos, ella la avía escuchado antes, pero no la reconocía, pero al final perdió la batalla con el sueño,

"Esa mañana Diana se levanto algo intranquila, aviad emaciada serenidad en su cuarto, ella se levanto de la cama y camino asía la ventana, pero una luz segadora la encandilo, afuera de su ventana, no avía nada, para ser de mañana, no avía nadie, ni el sonido de un ave,

-Martin- ella volteo pero en donde avía dejado a su hermano, no estaba.

-no, Martin- ella busco desesperadamente el reloj u para llamar a MOM pero no encontró nada, ella salió al pasillo, donde nadie estaba, y corrió en busca de alguien,

-Billy, Java, Jenny, MOM,… ¡Martin!- en todo sitio esa luz la encandilaba, el sonido del silencio la volbia loca, ella solo quería ver a su hermano bien,

-¡¿Dónde están!?-"

El pequeño Martin dormía cómodamente al lado de su hermana, la cual fríamente dio una sonrisa, y acaricio su cabello, sus ojos emitieron un resplandor azul,

-no dejare que nada te pase, mi pequeño… hijo- la noche aun cubría la academia, y las estrellas esa noche eran opacadas por unas nubes curiosas, lejos de ahí una mujer vestida de negro seguía al pendiente,

-mi Segador Obscuro, dime que tienes noticias de mi hermana,- la mujer le hablo a un cuervo negro, que rápidamente se convirtió en un humano,

-mi bella, doncella, no hay rastro de ella, pero puedo sentir su energía en el aire- dijo el hombre profundamente moreno, y de ojos negros como la noche.

-en algo tienes razón, ella ya está presente, vuela al lado de esa joven y su hermano, debes vigilarlos, yo estaré buscándola, no puedo permitir que ella use esa alma inocente-

-mi doncella, debemos ser cautelosos, a pesar de su falta de cuerpo, sigue siendo astuta, si ella encuentra la forma de llevar al pequeño al viejo templo, todo…-

-lo sé, "a qué punto puede llegar una madre por su hijo"-

-¿usted no hubiera hecho lo mismo?-

-Segador, puede que yo hubiera dado mi vida para que ellos siguieran vivos, pero jamás el de tomar un alma inocente para traerlos de vuelta, mi hermana solo es guiada por el dolor y el sufrimiento que atraer perder un hijo, no la culpo,-

-bien, iré y le avisare de cualquier circunstancia- el sujeto de volvió cuervo de nuevo y voló lejos en la obscuridad,

-000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Creo que pude pasarme con este capítulo, eso me pasa por tener un maratón de animes, claro Martin Mistery no es un anime, pero al final lo imagino como tal, hubiera querido que siguiera la serie, como las espías sin límite, pero creo ellas tuvieron más popularidad, es una tristeza, espero que los amantes de Martin sigan en este foro, gracias por seguir este finc.


	6. Chapter 6

**MARTIN MISTERY NO ES DE MI PROPIEDAD, EN SI YO RESPETO TODO DERECHO DE AUTOR DE ESTA OBRA, AS DEL CREADOR DEL COMIC, ALFREDO CASTELLI.**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000=============================================================================

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Martin lloraba solo con estar en los brazos de Diana, ella lo sentó en una de las sillas de la oficina de MOM, la gerente e pareció bastante extraño,

-¿ocurre algo Diana?- le pregunto lo más sutil que pudo,

-claro, solo ha estado un tanto inquieto- dijo sonriendo de una forma más extraña, MOM solo asintió,

-bien, encontramos algo que podría ayudar,- MOM continuo,

-bien, ¿Qué encontraron?-

-una extraña leyenda de una estrella y sus guardianes,-

-interesante-

-¿segura te sientes bien?- MOM estaba confundida,

-claro- respondió tranquilamente, MOM sintió algo diferente en la castaña, sentía que algo pasaba y no era nada bueno,

-bien, supongo que…- MOM sintió que algo la paralizo y Diana sonrió sombríamente,

-bien, yo no esperaba que esto sería tan fácil- Diana camino alrededor de MOM, la gerente solo escucho lo que quien fuera la que controlaba a su agente tuviera que decirle,

-me sorprende que los humanos, este al pendiente de una antigua historia como la nuestra, una trágica- Diana tomo a Martin nuevamente, y él empezó a llorar,

-¿Qué buscas en mi agente?- MOM pregunto,

-no es fácil encontrar a un portador que sea digno de ingresar a la fuente, solo aquel con una inocencia pura, podrá ser intercambiado por el alma de mi hijo-

-serás capaz de tomar una vida por…-

-no entenderías,- Diana se acerco al escritorio de MOM y apretó un botón y un portal se abrió, hasia un paisaje cercano a china,

-la tecnología de estos tiempos es muy útil- Diana e dirigió al portal, pero antes de que pudiera cruzarlo unas alarmas sonaron por todo el centro, el portal se volvió rojo y se cerró automáticamente,

-¿Qué?- Diana se dirigió a MOM,

-es un sistema especial, no saldrás de este lugar así de sencillo- MOM se estreno en el suelo sin poder moverse,

-bueno, no debí subestimarte-

-ese fue tu error, no debes subestimar a otra madre- MOM sonrió, estando parada exactamente detrás de Diana, apuntando con un arma, mientras que otra MOM estaba tirada en el suelo,

-¿Cómo?- Diana dio una sonrisa nerviosa, y del suelo la otra MOM se trasformo en una mujer vestida de negro, liberándose rápido de su prisión,

-te avía dicho que no dejaría que te salieras con la tuya, Soraya- la mujer de negro dio unos pasos hasia Diana,

-ahora dame al niño- ella alargo los brazos, Diana dio unos pasos atrás pero choco con la pistola de MOM,

-serias capas de dañar a tu agente,- ella se burlo de MOM, pero la gerente solo sonrió,

-tu no entiendes nada Ágata- Diana sostuvo a Martin con fuerza,

-te equivocas, te entiendo más de lo que esperas,- Ágata camino más cerca de su hermana para tomar a Martin,

-entonces no deberías impedir me traerlo de vuelta´- el espíritu de Soraya salió del cuerpo de Diana, sosteniendo a Martin todavía, Diana cayó al suelo aturdida, MOM la sostuvo,

-MOM, ¿donde esta Martin?- la castaña trato de levantarse,

-debemos sacarlo de los brazo de esa loca- MOM la ayudo a levantarse, Diana observo llorar a su hermano en los brazos de esa bruja,

-esa mujer, yo la he visto antes- Diana le informo a MOM.


	7. Chapter 7

**MARTIN MISTERY NO ES DE MI PROPIEDAD, SUS DERECHOS ESTAN RESERVADOS PARA SUS CREADORES ORIGINALES MENSIONADOS CON ANTERIORIDAD.**

Perdón, tarde un poco en subir este capítulo, pero hasta ahora tuve vacaciones, espero sea de su agrado, pero si no, no duden en comentarlo, ha sido difícil, pero bueno la navidad vino a traerme algo de alegría, me regalaron una bonita taza de ranita, y claro un montón de dulces, rompí dos piñatas, y comí algo así como barba birria, en si consiste en carne de birria con salsa de barbacoa, si sabe bien, también me dieron atole de nuez, muy rico aunque prefiero el ponche, mama preparo ensalada de frutas y mi tía hiso pay de fresas con queso, en la noche me visito una ratatouille, pero ella no cocino, solo me metió tremendo susto, si me la pase bien y espero que ustedes tabeen,

Bien disfruten el capitulo,

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ágata quedo inconsciente por un momento, y Soraya dirigió sus ataques a la gerente y a Diana,

-no me detendrán- dijo a mujer de blanco,

-MOM, esa mujer es la de mis sueños- Diana esquivo un ataque de la mujer de blanco, encontrando refugio de bajo del escritorio de MOM, mientras la gerente intentaba paralizar a la mujer con su pistola, era una novedad en el centro, y bastante útil, Ágata se reincorporo y logro golpear a su hermana y desarmarla,

-haaag- Soraya cayo al suelo, sosteneiendo a Martin todavía, Diana no desaprovecho el momento y corrió por su hermano, cuando lo tuvo en sus brazos, algo la tomo por las piernas asiéndola caer también,

-dame a mi bebe- grito Soraya,

-el es mi hermano,- Diana no soltó a Martin en ningún momento,

-tú no entiendes-

-no, y no dejare que lo intercambies de esa forma,- Diana pateo a la mujer fuertemente, y MOM se acerco con la pistola, y le apunto a la mujer,

-tu debes volver al lugar donde perteneces- la gerente dejo pasar a Ágata, quien tenía en sus manos una piedra transparente,

-es hora hermana, no volverás a causar más sufrimiento a el mundo actual,-

-eres una traidora, Ágata, siempre lo fuiste, yo era la sucesora al trono de nuestro padre, y tu…-

-el pasado, atrás- Ágata hiso que la piedra lanzara una luz banquisa, la cual enredo a Soraya, y comenzó a introducirla dentro de la piedra, esta comenzó a obtener poco a poco un color verdoso,

-lo siento hermana- Ágata termino y se quedo viendo a la piedra, MOM se acerco a Diana y a Martin,

-¿están bien?- la preocupación sonó en su voz, Diana reviso a su hermano que parecía estar sollozando,

-todo bien-

-creo que debo disculparme con ustedes- Ágata observo a Diana,

-no lo entiendo, esa mujer estaba en mis sueños-

-ella uso tus sentimientos por tu hermano, para entrar en tu mente, así lograría su cometido, - Ágata guardo la piedra en un cofre,

-mi sirviente la descubrió, y logro avisarme,-

-claro, mis agentes en el centro de Torrington, descubrieron el origen de la energía en Martin, Ágata, trato de quitarles el contenedor, hasta que ella les conto la verdad,- MOM guardo su pistola en su escritorio,

-¿Qué hay de Martin, el no puede quedarse así?- Diana lo envolvió fuerte,

-lo siento niña, pero sin atrapar a Soraya, esta guerra seria infinita, ahora nada dañara a tu hermano,-

-nosotros custodiaremos la puerta que da a la fuente, y Martin ira con su padre,-

-espera, tú-

-lo siento Diana, no hay forma de ayudarlo, ahora no- MOM le puso la mano en su hombro,

-¿Cómo lo tomo?- Diana pregunto,

-como debe, el se hará cargo de Martin para que tú puedas continuar tu vida normal- MOM trataba de sonar comprensible,

-pero, no, no sin Martin él es parte de mi vida- Diana lo abrazo con fuerza,

-yo debo irme, lamento no ser de más ayuda, - la mujer de negro se deslizo por las sombras de los muebles y desapareció, Diana no pudo evitar ponerse a llorar,

Al día siguiente Diana no quería salir de su cuarto, ella quería a su hermano, que apesar de ser un fastidioso, siempre era tan leal,

-Diana- la voz de Billy sonó atreves del portal,

-Billy, solo quiero estar sola-

-perdón, pero yo también lo extraño-

-papa dijo que podía ir a verlo esta navidad, mama estará con él y…- las lagrimas salieron en la castaña,

-MOM me pidió recoger el laboratorio en el cuarto de Martin- Billy se dio ánimos,

-si, -

-¿quieres ayudarme?- Diana sonrió, avía terminado de empacar todo lo de su hermano, pero no avía abierto el laboratorio,

-claro Billy-

Así los dos se dirigieron al cuarto del rubio, Diana activo el circuito de encendido, y cuando estaba completamente abierto, algo cayó al suelo,

-mira- Billy observo el libro,

-Martin nunca tiene libros- Diana tomo el libro y al hojearlo se dio cuenta que era el libro al que Martin avía derramado chocolate, ella no pudo contenerse y abrazo el libro,

-Martin, eres un tonto- Billy no muy confundido dejo que su amiga se desahogara,


	8. Chapter 8

**MARTIN MISTERY NO ES DE MI PROPIEDAD, EN SI YO RESPETO TODO DERECHO DE AUTOR DE ESTA OBRA, AS DEL CREADOR DEL COMIC, ALFREDO CASTELLI.**

AnthonyRodriguez,

Agradezco tu comentario, y espero que este capítulo te de una respuestas a tus preguntas, debo decir que me algas, amo escribir y leer, aunque tengo un grave problema con la ortografía, aúna si hago un esfuerzo grande por formar parte de fanfiction, por lo regular cuando termino una historia pongo en la reseña -completo- no me gusta confundirlos, mientras esa palabra no aparece quiere decir que continuare la historia, por lo regular a mi no me gusta dejar nada incompleto mientras haya alguien que este leyendo mis fictions, seguiré adelante, espero no sonar mu pretenciosa,

También debo agradeser a los seguidores de esta historia, a los que no son anónimos, les agradezco sus comentarios y claro seguiré escribiendo historias de Martin Mistery,

Maestro jedi

Floodmaster16

Mary-animeangel

Bien puedo decir que pronto me acerco ya al final, les agradezco fervientemente por seguir esta historia y que en el futuro pueda subir más, hoy estamos ya a unas horas de año nuevo, así que disfruten, tengan listos sus propósitos de año nuevo, y espero que entre uno de ellos este el de "ser felices a pesar de todo" porque ¿Qué es la vida sin no poder sonreír?, bien los veo del otro lado chicos y

¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Diana avía recibido gran cantidad de preguntas con respecto a su hermano durante esas semanas, la navidad no estaba lejos así que ella solo decía de un cambio de escuela, y el ejército, aunque no muchos le creían, Martin nuca mostro interés en ello, así que solo les refutaba que era un castigo de su padre y terminaba ese mar de preguntas insoportables, su única consuelo era Billy quien era un gran amigo, y seguía visitándola casi todos los días, MOM le había cedido el reloj de Martin, ella tenía todo el conocimiento por parte de su hermano para seguir su trabajo en el centro, y ahora estaba en discusión una pareja, ella observo todo Torrington tratando de elegir,

-¿Antonio?- dijo para si, pero después lo negó, avía rechazado la idea un mil veces de cambiar a Martin pero como si él nunca regresaría, estaba a destinado ser un hermano menor toda su vida,

-Diana,- su mejor amiga aterrizo en su meso, con una bandeja llena de comida,

-hola Jenny, dime ¿desde cuándo comes tanto?-

-el doctor dijo que estoy baja de peso como tres kilos, debo recuperarlos, pero dime que no le dirás a Martin, -

-tranquila, no lo hare, no es como si pudiera de todas formas-

-adivino, los dos pelearon –

-¿Cómo se puede pelear por correspondencia?- Diana dijo pensando cómo podía un pequeño de tres a cuatro años escribir un insulto,

\- según los rumore que he, escuchado, el está en ejercito, me extraña que no me lo digas a mi- a eso Diana quedo estática,

-bueno, no has preguntado, no es como si mis animos me permitan tener una conversación sobre eso-

\- sabes que puedes confiar en mí, en lo que sea, incluso si estuviéramos en una de esas películas extrañas que tanto le gustan a Martin- Jenny meneo su yogurt y agrego la granola, y Diana se quedo pensado, era una loca idea pero al final era la única,

Mientras tanto en la ciudad de Toronto, un hombre rubio entro a un centro comercial con un pequeño de unos cuatro años,

-buenos días señor, ¿encontró todo lo que buscaba?- la señorita del súper era amable,

-claro, le agradezco-

-bien, son 11 con 98,- ella recibió el dinero del hombre que empujo el carrito hasia el estacionamiento, el pequeño en el asiento de niños, observo a una mujer de cabello castaño entrar a la tiendo,

-Di – la señalo, queriendo salir del carrito,

-no, Martin ella no es tu hermana, ella está en Torrington estudiando, vendrá con nosotros en navidad, ya verás- en si el hombre rubio se había sorprendido al ver a su hijo nuevamente como un bebe, pero cuando MOM le explico tuvo que admitir que era su hijo, no había forma de negarlo siempre fue tan parecido a él, a acepción de sus ojos tan castaños,

-¿la extrañas verdad?- aun sabiendo que él no recordaba nada sobre su etapa de adolecente, savia que en su corazón avía una parte que la extrañaba de verdad,

Al llegar a la casa, Gerald dejo al niño en la sala quien se puso a jugar con un peluche rápidamente, mientras el hombre hiba y dejaba los víveres en la despensa, al niño le llamo la atención un ave negra en su ventana,

\- jarito,- dijo divertido, en cuanto su padre entro a la sala en cuervo voló,

-te diviertes- Gerald no era el clásico padre que trataba a su hijo como alienígena, el hablaba como si él pudiera entenderle completamente, y durante ese tiempo Martin lo hiso perfectamente, no había nada que Martin no entendiera, incluso Gerald no tuvo problemas con que el pequeño se acercara a la chimenea encendida, o que tratara de jalar el mantel para recuperar su pelota,

-ven Martin, vamos a cenar- le llamo y sin ninguna queja el niño asintió,

En el centro MOM revisaba la propuesta de Diana, ella sonrió después de todo era su mejor amiga y amor platónico de su ex-agente, no tuvo ninguna queja, así que firmo la propuesta, cuando Diana recibió la respuesta ella seguía leyendo ese libro que su hermano había reparado, mas una leyenda que escribió a pulso en la contraportada,

-"no te enojes tanto conmigo Di, o simplemente se te arrugara la cara, ATTE, Martin"- nada divertido para ella, pero no lo culpaba, en eso un portal se abrió en su cuarto y Billy salió de ahí,

-MOM dice que acepta, debes ir por ella y traerla al centro- pronto el Marciano se despidió y regreso,

La entrada al centro de Jenny no fue la planada por Diana, pero a pesar de eso su amiga la tacho de loca pos unos minutos y después asintió a ser su compañera, después vinieron las explicaciones de por qué Martin reamente no estaba en Torrington,

-bien, así que ese bebe rubio realmente era Martin-

-lo siento, pero como te lo explico MOM-

-esto es tan extraño, y pensar que creía a Martin un loco-

\- sí, el siempre se frustraba, un secreto así es difícil de llevar-

-tranquila, yo lo guardare al igual que el-

La semana de vacaciones de navidad Diana empaco sus cosas ella deseaba ver por lo menos a un Martin pequeño, el no estaba muerto, pero tampoco era el mismo, al fin y cuentas y sin importar que edad tuviera el seguirá siendo su hermano,

-estas lista- Billy la ayudo con sus maletas, él y Java se avían unido con ella para también poder ver a su amigo,

-Java lista- dijo el cavernícola subiendo al asiento de conductor,

-¿Qué pasa Diana?- el marciano le pregunto cundo entraron al carro blanco,

-nada, es solo que, no hay nada que me impida ir a casa temprano esta navidad- ella sonrió,

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	9. Chapter 9

**MARTIN MISTERY NO ES DE MI PROPIEDAD, SUS DERECHOS ESTAN RESERVADOS PARA SUS CREADORES ORIGINALES MENSIONADOS CON ANTERIORIDAD.**

Bien señores ultimo capitulo, lo sé, lo sé, tal vez no es lo que esperaban pero en verdad fue algo duro así que espero lo disfruten,

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gerald estaba buscando unos adornos en la cochera, estaba muy entretenido no vio al pequeño rubio que curioseaba en la cochera, algo fuera de la casa le llamo la atención, así que fue tras él, corrió así una arbolada no lejos de ahí, persiguiendo al curioso objeto, hasta que desapareció de la vista,

Java estaciono el coche frente la casa y Diana noto algo extraño en su padre, ella bajo y fue a ver qué pasaba,

-Papa, ¿Qué paso?- ella lo noto algo exaltado,

-bueno, estaba en la cochera para buscar unos adornos para la casa y después que volví Martin no estaba por ningún lado- el hombre miro a la castaña con angustia,

-¿Qué? – todos se sorprendieron,

-seguro solo está jugando, - Diana entro a la casa,

-eso espero- dijo Gerald entrando a la casa todos buscaron por todos lados, pero el niño no aparecía,

Mientras ya muy dentro de la arbolada el objeto se poso sobre una roca Martin trato de alcanzarlo pero estaba muy alto, en eso un cuervo grazno, el niño lo observo,

-jarito- dijo aplaudiendo, en eso el cuervo voló al suelo y se transformo en un humano,

-¿quieres alcanzar al hada?- le sonrió al niño, y el rubio solo lo observo extrañado,

Mientras tanto Diana y su padre comenzaron a preocuparse más, Gerald tomo el teléfono y marco a la policía,

-no crees que es muy temprano, por lo regular piden 24 horas de desaparecido-

-tal vez para un adulto hija, - Diana miro la arbolada desde la sala,

-bien, Billy, Jaba y yo iremos a buscarlo a la arbolada- Diana tomo de nuevo su saco,

-bien, pero tengan cuidado recuerda que mas allá esta el acantilado- le recodo el hombre,

-sí, eso me preocupa más- Diana y los demás salieron hasia la entrada de aquel lugar,

El cuervo tomo a Martin y lo cargo en sus hombros, así el pequeño tenia la altura exacta para tocar el objeto brillante, al principio le dio algo de miedo pero lo toco suavemente para probar que no era peligroso, el cuervo que lo cargaba en forma de humano lo observo divertido, pronto una luz extraña envolvió a Martin, completamente,

Diana y Billy revisaban en los matorrales y Java en un tronco viejo, en eso el cavernícola observo una luz blanca a lo lejos,

-luz bonita- les dijo a sus compañeros, Diana y Billy se quedaron boquiabiertos,

-Martin – la castaña reacciono a su preocupación y ella corrió rápido hasia la luz, que poco a poco se volvió de un rosa claro, ella se cubrió los ojos ya que la encandilo, Java y Billy no estaban muy atrás de ella, pronto la luz se disperso, a Diana le costó un poco restablecer su visión, ella camino hasia un bulto recostado en el suelo, ella cerro de nuevo sus ojos,

-Diana- la voz de hermanastro sonó, la castaña se quedo estática, ella creía estar imaginando cosas, abrió lentamente sus ojos para revelar a su odioso hermanastro como un adolecente,

-¿Martin? Espera ¿no estoy soñando?- ella se acerco un poco más a él, Martin trato de levantarse, y miro al cielo,

-¿Dónde estamos?- el rubio parecía muy confundido, en eso Diana se hecho sobre él para darle un abraso,

-Martin, no puedo creer que en verdad seas tú- las lagrimas no dejaron de correr por sus ojos, en eso el marciano y Java se acercaron,

-Martin grande- dijo Java,

\- sí, parece que si amigo- le respondió el marciano,

-pero, ¿Qué paso? ¿Cómo sucedió? O más bien ¿Quién?-Diana miro a los ojos a su hermano,

-Diana me estas asustando, no sé de que hablas, lo único que me acuerdo es que peleamos, y ahora me estas abrasando- Martin se molesto un poco,

-no importa, ven papa está preocupado- ella se levanto y ayudo a su hermano,

-¿papa? Espera, no entiendo-

-tranquilo, Martin te lo explicaremos en un lugar más confortable con la ropa que traes seguro te congelaras- le dijo Billy, Martin traía una camiseta blanca y unos pantalones cortos azules,

-caray, no entiendo nada- Diana le sonrió y todos caminaron hasia la casa, Martin estaba ya muy confundido,

-Martin- su padre soltó el teléfono,

-"señor Mistery, hola, hola"- seguía hablando la señorita de la estación,

-papa, ¿Por qué todos parece sorprenderse al verme?-

-hay, hijo, me diste un susto,- el hombre también lo abrazo, Diana llevo a su hermano a su antigua habitación, y saco algo de su ropa mientras él rubio se daba un baño de agua caliente,

-dejare esto para que te cambies, te esperaremos abajo- Martin salió de la ducha con una bata y una toalla en la cabeza,

-Diana, en verdad ¿puedes decirme que fue lo que paso?- el se sentó en la cama,

-aparte de que arreglaste mi libro, y que por andar de curioso absorbiste una energía que te volvió un niño de nuevo y después casi fuiste sacrificado para volver a la vida a el hijo de una antigua mujer que estaba chiflada, y que por unas semanas creímos que nunca volverías a la normalidad ya que el antiguo contendor estaba roto y el único disponible lo usamos para encerrar a la chiflada-

-¿Qué?- Martin se tomo la cabeza,

-bueno, eso fue solo un resumen- la castaña se recostó en la cama, y le siguió el rubio,

-pero, entonces…-

-¿Cómo volviste a la normalidad? créeme no le sé, te quedaste con papa estas semanas, vamos a festejar la noche buena con ustedes, llegamos y tu no estabas, nos preocupamos-

-entonces aparecí en la antigua arboalda ¿no?- Martin se quito la toalla de la cabeza,

-¿en verdad no recuerdas nada?- le pregunto Diana,

-lo siento, Di es como si el tiempo se hubiera recorrido-

-Diana, Martin, su padre preparo ponche- Billy entro al cuarto,

-gracias Billy,- agradeció Diana,

-baya es bueno tenerte de vuelta-

-¿tú también Billy?- el rubio comenzó a fastidiarse, Billy abrazo repentinamente a Martin,

\- te extrañe-

-quisiera decirte que te extrañe pero es como si te hubiera visto en mi última misión- el rubio suspiro y correspondió el abrazo, las cosas eran extrañas para él, la cena estuvo tranquila el rubio se divirtió con su familia y amigos, la comida de Java esa navidad era la gloria, el no supo explicarse, esa mañana Diana lo primero en hacer fue correr a la habitación de Martin, ella quería comprobar que él seguía siendo normal,

-Diana, no deberías entrar así- Martin se acababa de cambiar,

-lo siento, es que creía, bueno no importa apúrate que abriremos los regalos-

Martin abrió su regalo y descubrió un conejo de peluche, el miro a su hermana fastidiado,

-en serio- el mostro a todos el conejo y se rieron,

-bueno, velo así yo pensé que serías un niño por siempre,- ella se defendió,

-supongo, no importa- dijo el rubio sonriendo, en eso el reloj U sonó, Martin se extraño de que lo tuviera Diana,

Los cuatro entraron en la oficina de MOM y ella le dio una sonrisa al rubio, Martin y Diana se sentaron en las sillas,

-Martin, es un gusto verte bien- MOM se paró de su asiento,

\- a gracias, creo- el rubio trato de sonreír, MOM saco un obsequio de su escritorio,

-feliz navidad, Martin- el rubio se sorprendió,

-ha, esta vez no tienes un regalo para Diana también- pregunto

-bueno, ella ya recibió el suyo,- dijo la gerente mientras Martin abría su regalo, era una pequeña estatuilla color rosa en forma de un hada,

-¿Qué es esto?- Martin la saco de su caja,

-esta hada es conocida por su increíble bondad por los seres humanos de buen corazón, cuando ellos estan en problemas o hechizados ella dan su propia vida para rescatarlos, y al hacerlo se vuelven de piedra,-

-baya, pobrecilla, ¿Por qué me la das?- pregunto Martin desconcertado,

-espera, entonces por eso Martin volvió a la normalidad, esta Hada lo…- Diana estaba sorprendida como los demás acepto MOM.

-fue difícil, necesité un poco de ayuda, pero al parecer funciono, tenía mis dudas-

-espera eso quiere decir que Jenny esta fuera- Billy pregunto,

-¿Jenny? ¿Que con ella?- Martin pregunto,

-ha por nada Martin – Diana desvió el tema,

-hubo algunos cambios, mientras estubiste fuera Martin, y la agente Anderson ha mostrado ser un miembro fundamental en el equipo,-

-¿agente? Esperen que mas cambio, - Martin se molesto,

-tranquilo Martin ¿por qué no vamos a comer pastel? - Diana lo galo hasia la salida,

-Ho o, patinar, Java gusta hielo- el cavernícola seguía a los hermanos,

-hu, hagamos palomitas y veamos una película- dijo Billy,

-ha chicos hablo en serio, ¿Por qué no me dicen más?-

-¡Chicos!-

Esa noche Martin se sentó en su cama y observo su obsequio, el hada era muy bella y se preguntaba por qué lo había ayudado,

-sabes, sé que esto es tonto, pero te lo agradezco, de no ser por ti, no sé qué hubiera pasado, ni siquiera recuerdo nada, no creo merecer lo que hiciste, pero en verdad Gracias- en la puso a un lado de su ventana, asiendo que vea hasia la arbolada,

-Martin ya va vamos a patinar al lago, ¿bienes?

-ya voy Billy- Martin salió de su cuarto, en eso en la arbolada se vieron brillar muchas luces, las cuales revoletearon por toda la arbolada, mientras que en el lago un grupo de amigos se divertían patinando.


End file.
